Telehandlers are commonly used in agriculture, building and the storage industry, and can be in the form of forklifts, wheel loaders, mobile cranes or working platforms.
From the prior art, it is known to recognize, by way of LMI (Load Movement Indicator), critical situations in the load curve such as excessively high loading and/or a load that is too wide and to warn the driver visually and/or acoustically. For this the strain at the rear axle brackets is measured and from that the rear axle load is determined. Depending on the rear axle load, the tilt stability of the telehandler is then concluded.
From DE 10 2006 010 291 A1, a floor-level transporter or telehandler is known, which comprises an electronic memory and/or a data transfer unit, a device for collecting working data and a control unit. The latter is connected to the working data collection device and to the memory and/or data transfer unit. In the known floor-level transporter, the control unit continuously prepares from the working data collected a working protocol and stores it in the memory or sends it to the data transfer unit. The working data collection device can comprise a load sensor to determine the weight of a load, which can be integrated in the load-holding means of the floor-level transporter. Alternatively, the weight of a load can be determined from an oil pressure in the hydraulic system of the transporter.
The propose of the present invention is to indicate a method for measuring the useful load of a telehandler, such that the useful load can be measured with great accuracy without the need for a separate load sensor.